onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kyros
|previousaffiliation = Koloseum Corrida; Armia królewska Riku |previousoccupation = Gladiator; Dowódca armii królewskiej Riku |relatives = Rebecca (córka) Scarlett (żona) Riku Doldo III (teść) Viola (szwagierka) |weapons = Długi miecz |birthday = 22 września |blood type = S |height = 298 cm |debut = Rozdział 702; Odcinek 631 |age = 34 lata (fizycznie) 44 lata (chronologicznie) |japanese voice = Rikiya Koyama}} Kyros to legendarny gladiator, który walczył w Koloseum Corrida dwadzieścia lat temu. Wybudowano mu tam ogromną statuę z brązu. Gdy został zamieniony w zabawkę, wszyscy zapomnieli o jego istnieniu. Po przemianie stał się jednonogim żołnierzem znanym jako "Błyskawicowy Żołnierz Gniewu". Jest byłym dowódcą armii królewskiej Riku, ojcem Rebecci, mężem Scarlett i zięciem Riku Doldo III. Spędził dziesięć lat jako zabawka, nim nie został uwolniony podczas operacji SOP. Po obaleniu załogi Donquixote, Kyros zamieszkał z Rebeccą. Wygląd Kyros to wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna o dosyć surowym spojrzeniu. Ma czarną bródkę i długie, czarne, lekko pofalowane włosy. Jako gladiator oraz dowódca wojsk nosił kolczasty hełm, pelerynę oraz skórzana tunikę. Po przemianie w cynowego żołnierzyka ma na sobie (oczywiście namalowane) czerwony surdut z czterema złotymi guzikami, czarną, wysoką czapkę z napisem "SOL" nad którym przebiega złoty łuk połączony z taką samą obwódką czapki, czarne spodnie, but a na nim wrotkę. Zarówno jako zabawka jak i po przemianie nie ma lewej nogi. Galeria Jako Kyros Kyros%27s_Regular_Outfit.png|Strój Kyrosa po wojnie na Dressrosie. Kyros_at_Age_15.png|Kyros w wieku 15 lat. Kyros_at_Age_19.png|Kyros w wieku 19 lat. Kyros_at_Age_25.png|Kyros w wieku 25 lat. Kyros_Before_Cutting_Off_His_Leg.png|Kyros w wieku 34 lat przed odcięciem sobie nogi. Corrida_Colosseum_Kyros_Statue.png|Pomnik Kyrosa. Kyros_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kyrosa z anime. Jako zabawkowy żołnierz Kyros_as_Thunder_Soldier_in_the_Anime.png|Kyros po przemianie w zabawkowego żołnierza. Thunder_Soldier_and_Luffy_Height_Comparison.png|Porównanie wzrostu zabawkowego żołnierza i Luffy'ego. Thunder_Soldier%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy zabawkowego żołnierza. Thunder_Soldier_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna zabawkowego żołnierza z anime. Thunder_Soldier_Thousand_Storm.png|Zabawkowy żołnierz w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Jest bardzo upartym, a jednocześnie wrażliwym człowiekiem. Mając 15 lat, zamordował dwójkę ludzi i zaatakował króla Riku. Okazało się jednak, że zrobił to w odwecie za przyjaciela, oraz w obronie własnego życia. Uważał, że jego zdolności bojowe to przekleństwo i nie wierzył, że mogą służyć czemuś dobremu. Kiedy ochraniał Scarlett bał się jej jakkolwiek skrzywdzić, nawet słowem, a kiedy uratował ją z rak piratów przepraszał za to, że musiał jej dotknąć. Tak samo bał się dotknąć własną córkę gołymi rękami gdyż uważał, że są splamione krwią. Był gotów zginąć za króla kiedy Donquixote Doflamingo przejął władzę, doskonale pokazuje to kiedy odcina swoją przykutą łańcuchem nogę i rusza na Doflamingo. Historia Kyros w wieku 15 lat zamordował dwoje ludzi w slumsach, gdzie się wychowywał. Król Riku przyszedł do niego, za co oberwał w głowę rurką nabitą gwoździami. Kiedy jego ochrona chciała ruszyć na dzieciaka król ich powstrzymał i zaproponował Kyrosowi, by ten z nim poszedł. Chłopak trafia do Koloseum gdzie gromi każdego przeciwnika. Jeden z żołnierzy mówi, że jest on bardzo zręczny i ma wielkie zdolności. Król odpowiada z przekąsem, że to, co na zewnątrz nazywane jest brutalnością na arenie jest zręcznością. Kyros przez sześć dni nic nie jadł i się nie odzywał prócz prośby spotkania z królem. Kiedy ten się zjawia chłopak mówi, że zabił tamtą dwójkę, ponieważ się na niego rzucili i zabili jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Król pyta się go czy jest zwierzęciem, co bardzo rozwściecza młodego gladiatora, jednak Riku nie zważając na jego uwagi rozkazuje go nakarmić. Kyros pyta się kogoś czy jeśli wygra sto walk pod rząd to go wypuszczą. Po czterech miesiącach spełnia warunek, co jest niesamowitym wyczynem w tak krótkim czasie. Jednak ktoś z widowni wykrzykuje, że jest on mordercą. Postanawia pozostać w koloseum. Mówi, że bestie powinny widzieć tylko wnętrze swojej klatki. Po czterech latach zwycięża swój tysięczny pojedynek. Król spotyka go płaczącego nad grobem. Kyros pyta się go, czy nieważne jak się będzie starał zostanie zapamiętany jako morderca i dzika bestia. Po dziewięciu latach od przybycia do Koloseum zwycięża swoją trzytysięczną walkę ustanawiając rekord nie do pobicia. Pyta się swojego 3000 przeciwnika, którym okazuje się być król, dlaczego przystąpił do walki. "Ricky" odpowiada, że wiele się od niego nauczył i sam stał się dzięki temu silniejszy. Poza tym Kyros dał mu fory co jest nie podobne do dzikich bestii. Król nakazuje mu opuścić Koloseum, ponieważ są sprawy, które chciałby mu powierzyć. Zamiast żałować błędów przeszłości będzie ochraniał życie obywateli. W wieku 25 lat Kyros jest już kapitanem armii króla Riku i dostaje zadanie ochrony księżniczek. Scarlett nazywa go kobieciarzem i mordercą, zaczyna też narzekać na zaufanie jakim darzy go jej ojciec. Viola stara się go bronić używając swoich mocy, ale Scarlett zabrania jej spoglądać w jego "plugawą" duszę. Kiedy księżniczka zostaje porwana przez piratów bez namysłu skacze do wody, dogania statek i wybija załogę w pień. Po wszystkim jest strasznie zakłopotany i przeprasza Scarlett tłumacząc, że musiał ją dotknąć. Kiedy Scarlett go obejmuje krzycząc przez łzy, że strasznie się bała, Kyros ponownie przeprasza. Od tego dnia księżniczka zakochuje się w nim, co dla kapitana jest wielkim kłopotem. Prosi nawet króla, aby powierzył ochronę księżniczek komuś innemu, a zapytany czy zakochał się w Scarlett rumieni się i jąkając zaprzecza. Kyros opuszcza zamek razem ze Scarlett, a przez społeczeństwo zostają uznani za zmarłych. Zamieszkują na kwiecistej polanie. Kiedy rodzi się Rebecca nie chce jej wziąć na ręce mówiąc, że nie jest godzien tknąć tak niewinnej istoty, ponieważ jego ręce są splamione. Nazywa ją aniołem i obiecuje zawsze jej strzec i być przy niej. Umiejętności i moce Już jako 15 latek zasłynął z niesamowitych zdolności bojowych, które zauważył u niego król i to dzięki temu trafił na arenę. Zasłynął jako legendarny gladiator z 3000 walk bez ani jednej przegranej. Wskazuje to na niespotykaną siłę i zręczność, za co zdobył szacunek ludu i przestał być nazywany mordercą. Aby ratować Scarlett wybił w pień całą załogę piracką, a jako zabawka był w stanie nie dać się złapać ludziom Doflamingo. Bronie Kyros walczy jednym długim mieczem. Główne walki * Kyros kontra gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida (3000 zwycięskich walk) ** Kyros kontra Ricky * Kyros (jako zabawkowy żołnierz) kontra Diamante * Kyros (jako zabawkowy żołnierz) kontra podwładni Doflamingo. * Kyros (jako zabawkowy żołnierz), Kabu i krasnoludki z plemienia Tontatta kontra Lao G * Kyros (jako zabawkowy żołnierz) kontra Gladius (przerwana przez Monkey D. Luffy'ego) * Kyros kontra Donquixote Doflamingo * Kyros kontra Buffalo * Kyros kontra mieszkańcy Dressrosy * Kyros kontra ogromni zabawkowi żołnierze * Kyros kontra Diamante Niekanoniczne walki * Kyros kontra Baby 5 Ciekawostki * Kȳros (Κῦρος) to po grecku "władza", "prestiż" i "wiarygodność". Imię to przeszło do łaciny jako "Cyrus", stąd Cyrus II Wielki. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 31. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Kyros en:Kyros es:Kyros fr:Kyros id:Kyros it:Kyros pt:Kyros ru:Кирос Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Zabawki Kategoria:Rodzina Riku Kategoria:Postacie z Dressrosy